


Barry Allen Is Zoom?

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: The Flash (TV 1990), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen finds out that an alternate version of himself is Zoom, who just so happens to look exactly like his Dad</p><p>AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen Is Zoom?

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is not mine. I do not make any money off of this work. 
> 
> AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.

Barry Allen ran faster than he ever thought he could. He's supposed to be the fastest man alive. He's not. Zoom is. Zoom is another speedster from Earth-2.

When Barry got back to Star Labs, he was absolutely exhausted and worn out beyond belief. "Barry, what's wrong"?, Caitin Snow asks. "I'm fine, Barry says. Just tired". As Barry got ready to go back to the home that he shared with Iris & Joe, both Cisco and Caitin waited for him to finish. There was something that they both needed to speak with Barry about. As Barry stepped out of the showers that was located not far from Wells old office, Caitlin and Cisco approached him. "Barry there's something that we need to talk about", Cisco says. "What is it?" Barry says. Barry knows that something is wrong. Cisco is never this serious. Cisco and Caitlin share a look. "It's about Zoom, Caitlin states. "Well what is it? Barry asks again. "You're not going believe it, Barry." Cisco says, walking to his computer. Barry and Caitlin follow. 

Cisco sits down in his desk chair and starts typing on his keyboard. He brings up several tabs that look like DNA tests that have been conducted. " Barry these are DNA tests that I conducted after I took a sample of your blood." "Okay" Barry says. "I also took a DNA sample of your Dad's blood. Before he left Central City, he asked me to checked his blood. I also took a sample of Zoom's blood. There was a little bit of his blood on Harry's shirt. "They match Barry." "What"? Barry asks. No no. It can't be. Barry thought. "It's true, Caitlin says just as shocked as Barry and Cisco. You, your Dad, and Zoom share the same DNA. Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. And seeing. There was absolutely no way in fucking hell he and Zoom shared the same DNA. Just no fucking way. But there was proof. But there it was. Absolute irrefutable proof on Cisco's computer screen. It was like the screen was glaring at him, it was like it was daring him to challenge the information that was presented to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help writing this.


End file.
